


Driven

by Spatzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Tom Riddle, Formula One, Hogwarts Houses as Formula One Racing teams, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Formula One? It is the pinnacle of automobile racing. It is hot asphalt, burnt tyres, ear-shattering noise, intrigue, politics, adrenaline, speed... flushed skin, damp hair, bruising grips, dizzying highs. </p><p>or</p><p>The Formula One fic (mostly in interview format) that nobody realised they needed, featuring Tom Riddle as a talented up-and-coming driver, his cheeky and quite handsy little shit of a race engineer, Harry James Potter, bin-loads of double entendres, and the intended misuse of communication devices in the name of fan service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gellert Grindelwald and the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypill/gifts), [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts), [Terrific_Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/gifts), [Lillyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/gifts), [Krysania (Tat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/gifts).



> Because we all need the unbearably gorgeous Tom Riddle in tight racing overalls, and a Harry Potter that is as impish as he is in the books.
> 
> ALSO: SMUT. *sagely nods*

**Interviewer:** Sir, you've been Slytherin's team principal the moment the great Salazar himself retired. That's fifty years of experience, fifty years of excellence and hardships. What can you say about your team's current standing?  
  
**Gellert Grindelwald: **We are currently running in third place in the Constructors' Championship, but it is only due to technical difficulties. Our drivers are in top shape; Riddle, I am sure, will take us far this year.  
  
**Interviewer:** Up until last season, he has been Gryffindor's third and test driver. That's three years of minimal track exposure.  
  
**Gellert Grindelwald:** Ah, but he takes after his father: he is fast, he is smart, he has perfect control of his vehicle. Riddle delivers. That is what matters. His limited experience cannot be blamed on him; doing that would be similar to blaming the Potter boy for the disastrous end to a promising career. Now, if you're going to point fingers, why not make sure the team principal is standing at the opposite end of your hand?  
  
**Interviewer:** But the driver hierarchy...  
  
**Gellert Grindelwald:** Yes, yes. First, second, and third driver. Primogeniture, that's what it is. But let us not forget that regents exist. Why not assign a regent when the reigning monarch is an absolute incompetent? Riddle deserves the promotion to a racing seat, and I am more than happy to grant that promotion here, in Slytherin. And getting the Potter boy is a plus! You see? I am not afraid of a revolt, as long as it is for the greater good.  
  
**Interviewer:** Harry Potter has yet to finish his Engineering education...  
  
**Gellert Grindelwald:** And yet he is one of the best race engineers this sport has ever seen. Do not forget who his father is, do not forget that he's been around cars since birth; he was born on a race track! And don't tell me I have to remind you that he was a race driver himself? If that Dumbledore only listened to him and did not push him to continue with a broken rear wing, he'd still be racing!  Besides, [here he takes a sip of his lager] Tom Riddle wouldn't be driving for Slytherin without Gryffindor's little darling.  
  
**Interviewer:** So the rumour is true then, sir? That Harry Potter himself...?  
  
[Gellert snorts and waves at a passing crew member, signalling for him to escort me out.]  
  
**Gellert Grindelwald:** That Potter himself called me, demanding that I take his precious driver as my second driver? No.  
  
[The crew member motions for me to follow him. I thank Gellert. He waves me away. I am almost to the exit, when he roars in laughter, turns to his deputy team principal and says: "No. The damn brat demanded: 'Make him your first driver, _Grindy_. We'll give you the world.' And who am I to say no to James Potter's son?"]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● A **team principal** is the person who owns and is in charge of a certain team during each race weekend. 
> 
> ● The **deputy team principal** is the one who is in charge of marketing, communications and the commercial aspects of the team's business.
> 
> ● The **Constructors' Championship** is, in a nutshell, the competition between the manufacturers of the cars, just as the **Drivers' Championship** is the competition between the drivers.
> 
> ● Each team has two active drivers per season (the third being the reserve and test driver). Each driver has his or her own **race engineer** ; they are the bleeding masters of aerodynamics, maths, vehicle mechanics, work and schedule management, and interpersonal relationship skills.


	2. Tom Riddle and the Race Engineer of Doom

**Interviewer:** Tom, you're a stunner both on and off the track. How do you keep yourself fit?  
  
**Tom Riddle:** I'm a vegetarian, but going without meat is inadvisable for a driver, so two weeks prior to the racing season—  
  
[Harry Potter enters and sits himself down on the arm of Tom's chair. He is all smiles.]  
  
**Interviewer:** Oh hello, Harry.  
  
**Harry Potter:** Hello there. Enjoying yourself?  
  
**Interviewer:** Yes, thank you. You have a lovely home!  
  
**Harry Potter:** Thank you. I prefer living here; it's cosy and easier to maintain than the house my grandparents left me or 12 Grimmauld Place. It helps that Riddle here lives just down the street—have you seen the garden? Tom tends to the flowers sometimes, when he's here. The roses are his.  
  
**Interviewer:** Oh? [I turn to Tom, expectant.]  
  
**Tom Riddle:** He had them planted for me. My mother adored roses.   
  
**Interviewer:** Oh, how sweet of you, Harry!  
  
[Harry beams, then presses a kiss to Tom's cheek.]  
  
**Interviewer:** Right. Tom? You were telling us about your diet?  
  
**Tom Riddle:** Er, yes. [Here he shifts to cross one leg over the other.] Two weeks prior to the racing season, meat is re-introduced to my diet. My nutritionist, Narcissa Malfoy, is wonderful. She makes sure I have all the nutrients I need: just the right amount of carbohydrates to burn, potassium, protein—  
  
**Harry Potter:** Bananas.   
  
**Interviewer:** Pardon?  
  
**Harry Potter:** Tom likes bananas. And protein shakes. He likes having both, especially on race day. So  _I_ make sure he gets exactly. what. he. wants.  
  
[Tom, for some reason, looks mortified. Harry simply laughs, snaking an arm around the driver's neck. Tom slaps the offending limb away. Harry winks at me while he traces circles on Tom's forearm.]  
  
**Interviewer:** O-oh. Er... what about physical activities, Tom? We know drivers are required to train and keep fit by running and cycling. Some even play football.   
  
**Tom Riddle:** I like to swim and ride horses.  
  
[Harry murmurs something about getting wet and galloping. In the background, Ronald Weasley, one of Tom Riddle's mechanics who transferred with him from Gryffindor, has just walked in. He promptly leaves. Tom is as red as a tomato.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, happypill, for giving me the idea of Tom being a vegetarian.


End file.
